


THIS ISNT WHY IM HERE

by thegirlatschool



Category: Asylumstuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Drinking, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, OC, PTSD, Suicide, bipolar, ect. - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlatschool/pseuds/thegirlatschool
Summary: THIS IS A ORIGINAL CHARACTER FICTION. YES MY CHARACTER NELSIE IS RELATED TO THE CAPTORS. DEAL WITH IT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ. THANK YOU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY thiss is an oc work....deal with it.

**Name :** Nelsie Elaine Captor

    **Age:** 16

   **Gender:** Female

   **Diagnosis:** Schizophrenia, bipolar, ADHD, ODD, OCD, insomnia, PTSD, multiple personality disorder.

**Date of admittance: 10/26/2016**

   **Reason for admittance:  
**  patient has had a history of abuse from her father after her mother died when she was two, her eldest brother < who was a patient at this hospital in the past> had killed him self. <reasons to be forth coming>  She has been self harming since she was 12, cutting mostly, <but her father has seen her burning her self on purpose.> has severe depression < not listed in the diagnosis b/c it goes along with bipolar disorder> She has attempted suicide at least three times. All three include slitting of the wrist and taking an abundance of sleeping pills. Her father found her passed out and bleeding in the bathroom at 2:22 on 10/22/16 . Hospital reports that she had overdosed on multiple over the counter medicines and was unconscious upon arrival. they kept her for three days on suicide watch, then released her to her father thus bringing her here the next morning.  

 

 

    therapy session one: 14:47 tentacleTherapist:

       tt:  we are now in session. Hello Nelsie my name is Ms. Lalonde.

      nelsie: uh...hi...*long silence*

      tt: why are you here?

      nelsie: she made me do it.

      tt: who did?

      nelsie: the other neslie.

      tt: tell me about her...*pause of silence*

      tt: nelsie....

      nelsie: i..i cant tell you

      nelsie: *lowers her voice* she will be mad if i do

     *silence*

      tt: we arent even five minutes into our session. tell me about yourself?

      nelsie: *no response*

      tt: we will try this tomorrow...session ended at 14: 57


	2. Few moons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second paitent

**NAME:** Quince Hailem

**AGE:** 18

  **GENDER:** female

  **DIAGNOSIS:** addiction to various drugs.  <more forthcoming>

  **Date** **of Admittance:** 11/8/16

  **Reason for Admittance:** Patient was found in her room over dosed with a needle lodged in her right arm. She has been addicted to Methamphetamine, crack/cocaine, and Heroine. She has Been abusing drugs for three years. Her mother and older sister have been trying to get her into rehabilitation for two years, she would go but when she was released she went right back to drugs.  Her mother wants her to be able to function in society with out these drugs. her mother is willing to do whatever she needs to do to help her daughter. her sister has not been so willing after patient assaulted her multiple times in one day. When paitent is sober she is very nice, calm, and willing to help when it is needed.

 

 

 

    you enter the room and see one other patient, she looks crazier than you. and you sure as hell know you are crazy as fuck. the doctors say you have an addiction or three but you would hardly call them addictions, they are more....leisure activities. oh great the girl is now looking at you... she looks away quickly and scratches at her arm... Emo much? you roll your eyes and sit on the lumpy couch. this is going to be a looooooong stay. the girl is looking at you again, you wave and she waves back. She has a bandage around her wrist...both wrist... damn...and you though your track marks were ugly, now her arms are going to be suuuuuuper ugly. she sees that you are starring at her bandages and she gets up and ask the nurse for her sweatshirt. good job quince... good fucking job, you made her feel like a freak.

 


	3. what...am i tinking

     you look at the new girl. she is pretty...prettier than you. everyone is prettier than you. she stares at your bandages. you stand up and ask the nurse for your sweatshirt. she hands it to you. you cant have long sleeves shirts in your room...since the indecent. well whatever you slip it on and sit back down you reach into your pocket to retrieve your felt bee they wont let you have stuffers...that's what you call all your stuffed animals. but this bee is aloud because it is made out of those little craft pom poms things. Sollux made it for you. he did it before you came here. he was a nice brother. you liked that. he was your anchor. he kept you from going beezerk. 

    nelsie be the other girl ==> 

                         well shit. that little girl cant have shit in her room. she has no blankets, no clothes, not even a shower curtain. what the hell? is she really that suicidal that she cant be trusted with a shower curtain!? and the nurse is lookin for you. shit! you dive under the mattress...quince... stop. you are hiding under a fuckin mattress. just stop...the nurse walks past and you come out from under the mattress, to see nelsie standing there looking at you.

 "why are you in our room?," she ask, " she is going to be angry...get out...stop..no she needs to leave." she starts to claw at her head screaming. you run out ad yell for a nurse. they rush to her room and they tell you to go to your room. ugh that bitch is crazier than you thought. an hour later they call you and the other patients to dinner, its your favorite spaghetti. this was the best meal you at this place. you look for nelsie. 

      spot nelsie ==> 

            you wave her over to your table she frowns and slowly makes her way over you notice her forehead it covered in band aids. these make her look younger. even cute....NOPE DON'T GO THERE. you mentally beat the shit out of your self for even thing such an absurd thought. pfffffft you're not a lesbo... okay there was Elvira...but that's another story. nelsie sits across from you. shit she is even cuter up close. she picks at her food as you wolf yours down. she watches you. thats when you realize she has a blue eye. the other the color of chocolate. maybe she tasted like chocolate. 

 


	4. Cocaine laced honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn a little more

Nelsie sat in the group room watching television. Quince sat next to her and messed with her long hair.  
“Damn girl you got you a mop,” quince laughed.  
“She doesn't like it short.” Nelsie said in a monotone voice.  
“Mind explaining who ‘she’ is, I haven't quite grasped onto that one.”  
“The other nelsie. I'm nelsie two. She is nelsie one.” Nelsie sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. Kori frowned.  
“So you have a twin? Named nelsie?”  
“No. I am both.” Quince didn't know how to respond so she just sat there  
“Now you think I'm a freak. I'm sorry.” Nelsie stood up.  
“No! I just I've never heard that before I was confused!” Nelsie looked at her with sad, hurt eyes. Quince sighed.  
“ it's just I have a hard expressing what I'm thinking if I'm not on drugs.” Nelsie nodded and sat down aga They talked for a while. Nelsie turned out to be a cool girl. She like anime she also liked hamburgers.  
“One time I ate ten hamburgers.” She laughed.  
“Shit man I can barely only eat one!”  
in.  
Later that night they talked more.  
“ so what is your sexual orientation?” Quince asked nelsie.  
“I'm I'm really not sure….”  
“I consider myself straight but I dated this amazing girl name Elvira...she was up bringer and my destroyer,” she sighed nelsie urged her to go on, “she had dark black hair with a single streak of vibrant red. Her eyes were pure sapphires. Her voice was quiet and simple but she could scream and yell like no ones business. I don't know why I fell in love with her. But I did.  
One day I went to her house she was shooting up with her brother. I guess she begged him and he gave in. She looked at me and smiled and said ‘cmon it's only once.’ I wish I never stuck my arm out and let her shove the needle into my arm. She and I were fucked up. That's the night I had sex with her...then the next days we shot up more and more and it kept going...until she accidentally shot air into her system….it was an instant death. I got worse I shot up three times a day in hopes that I too would die and see her again,” tears trickled down quinces cheek,” I tried and tried...my mum caught me with the needle and she was mad and called the cops. They sent me to rehab. I got out and started again. And it was a huge cycle that had no end. Anyway she was the last bitch I dated I started sucking dick for drugs I never had the pleasure like I did with her.” Quince took a deep breath.  
“Oh…” nelsie looked at the ground.  
“Tell me about you,”  
“ um. My mother died when I was two, my brother sollux and I are seven years apart Mituna and I were fourteen years apart. Mituna killed him self after someone was bullying him. He took two bottles of pills, he was babysitting me I was four...I went into ask him something and he was on the floor passed out. I thought he was taking a nap so I got close and laid next to him. My father came home and screamed. He called the ambulance and yelled at me for not calling him. Then...sollux blamed me. That night was horrible...I cried and got hit for crying. When i was twelve I saw something on the internet about teens cutting. I thought why not? I went to the gas station bought the razors and went home. I loved how it felt...I loved how it released my pain… the other me was quiet. She almost disappeared. Then when I was thirteen my father saw me do it and he broke down in tears. He said ‘I can't lose you too. Not like Mituna.’ My brother sollux had a panic attack because of it, I didn't know Mituna cut too when he was my age. Then I stopped but I became more sad and more crazy. I was sent home day after day because I got violent with my peers at school. Then when I was fourteen I fell in love with this guy named Eridan, sollux wasn't to happy about that. Eridan was twenty one, he was so handsome and lonely like I was and I needed someone. He took advantage of me though...I..I didn't tell my dad until a few days ago...I became scared after Eridan did that to me I felt hopeless and used. I tried killing myself the next day. Then after a few months he did it again. It was a few weeks before my birthday. On my birthday I tried killing my self again. My dad was so scared and worried. He took me out of school and homeschooled me. It was okay after that. For a while… My friend Bane saw I was cutting again and told my dad. My father was angry and yelled at me. my other self told me to kill my self because I was a useless child. I almost succeeded this time…” Nelsie looked at the ground quince just looked at her.   
-how could anyone take advantage of such a sweet girl?- quince thought.   
“I'm sorry that bastard did what he did. He needs to be punished.” Quince snarled then pulled nelsie into a warm hug.  
“I will protect you,” quince whispered,”I will show you that you are loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is inspired by a book called I AM THE CHEESE by Robert Cormier


End file.
